wojownicyfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Blog użytkownika:Silva Bellator/"Góry" Rozdział 1
ROZDZIAŁ 1 Wschodzące słońce rzuciło światło na budzący się do życia obóz Klanu Dębu. W legowisku wojowników koty zaczynały się budzić i wiercić. Niektórzy zaczęli poranną toaletę, a inni wyszli już z legowiska. Podrapana Kora ledwo otworzył oczy, a już dostał zlecenie na poranny patrol łowiecki. Doprowadził swoje futro do porządku i przebiegł przez obóz, by dołączyć do swoich towarzyszy, którzy czekali już przy wyjściu. * O! Jesteś wreszcie! - odezwała się biało-kremowa kotka. * Witaj Liliowa Skóro! Witaj Deszczowy Wietrze! Przepraszam, ale dopiero wstałem. - tłumaczył się Podrapana Kora. * Nic nie szkodzi, ale pospieszmy się już. - odpowiedział ciemnoszary, pręgowany kocur. * Dobra, chodźmy po Perłową Łapę i Jabłoniową Łapę. Może w końcu się na coś przydadzą. - powiedziała kotka chichocząc. * Tak! Sprawdźmy jak nasi uczniowie radzą sobie z polowaniem. Mentorzy ruszyli do legowiska uczniów. Rozejrzeli się szukając wzrokiem swoich podopiecznych. Dojrzeli ich, rozmawiających ze sobą w kącie legowiska. * Co wy robicie? Powinniście być już gotowi na polowanie! - Liliowa Skóra była wyraźnie niezadowolona, że musi pospieszać młode koty. - nie możecie ciągle liczyć na to, że za każdym razem będziemy po was przychodzić. Musicie się nauczyć pilnować swoich obowiązków. * Właśnie! - wtrącił się Podrapana Kora. - Następnym razem nie będziemy na was czekać. Uczniowie wyraźnie nie spodziewali się takiej reakcji mentorów. * Przepraszam... My... My tylko rozmawialiśmy i... - zaczęła się tłumaczyć Perłowa Łapa. * Dobra już... Po prostu chodźmy. Deszczowy Wiatr na nas czeka. Koty w końcu wyruszyły z obozu. Ciemnoszary kocur nie był zadowolony z tego, że musiał tak długo czekać, ale udało mu się powstrzymać od złośliwych komentarzy. Wszyscy postanowili się skupić na polowaniu. W klanie nie brakowało pokarmu, co jednak nie zmieniało faktu, że trzeba był na to zapracować. W pewnym momencie Podrapana Kora usłyszał cichy szelest i prawie w tym samym momencie poczuł zapach pulchnej nornicy. Przyjął pozycje łowiecką i czekał na odpowiedni moment. Gdy ten nadszedł, rzucił się na bezbronne zwierzątko i wbijając kły w jego delikatne ciałko pozbawił je życia. Swoją pierwszą, dzisiejszą zdobycz zakopał i wrócił go grupy kotów. Kątem oka zobaczył jak Perłowa Łapa chwyta wiewiórkę, a następnie idzie pokazać zdobycz swojej mentorce. W myślach stwierdził, że kotce naprawdę dobrze idzie. Nie tak, jak jej bratu Jabłoniowej Łapie. Kocurowi bardzo trudno jest się skupić na lekcjach. Podrapana Kora uznał, że to jego pierwszy uczeń, do którego bardzo się zresztą przywiązał, i musi zrobić co w jego mocy, by pomóc mu się stać wojownikiem. Niestety nie było to łatwe zadanie. Jabłoniowa Łapa nawet teraz zamiast nasłuchiwać, przyglądał się swojej siostrze. Koty wróciły z polowania ze sporą ilością zwierzyny. Odłożyły ją na stos i zajęły się swoimi sprawami. Podrapana Kora chwycił małą ziębę, by spokojnie spożyć pierwszy posiłek tego dnia. Niestety już po chwili spokój przerwał mu Deszczowy Wiatr. * O co chodzi? * Chciałem Ci zwrócić uwagę co do Twojego ucznia. - zaczął nieprzyjemnie ciemnoszary kocur. - nie wiem czy zauważyłeś, ale on kompletnie nic nie upolował! Czy on w ogóle się stara?! Jako jego mentor powinieneś coś z tym zrobić! * Uspokój się! Przecież wiem co robię! Dzięki za radę, ale dam sobie z nim radę. - odpowiedział szybko, aby pozbyć się niechcianego towarzysza. * Mam taką nadzieję. - odburknął kocur i odszedł Podrapana Kora westchnął ciężko. To nie pierwszy raz gdy ten kot krytykuje jego metody i powoli miał już tego dość. W dodatku właśnie zobaczył, że Jabłoniowa Łapa przysłuchiwał się całej rozmowie i odchodzi, z wymalowanym smutkiem na twarzy, do swojego legowiska. Tego tylko brakowało! A dzień dopiero się zaczął! Będzie musiał poważnie porozmawiać ze swoim uczniem. Szybko dokończył ziębę i pobiegł szukać swojego ucznia. Zastał go samotnie pałaszującego śniadanie. * Jabłoniowa Łapo ja... - zaczął brązowy kocur. * Wiem, wiem. Jestem beznadziejny. Wszyscy mi to mówią! * To nieprawda! Czy kiedykolwiek powiedziałem Ci, że się nie nadajesz? * No... no nie. * No właśnie. Przyszedłem z Tobą porozmawiać, bo widzę, że masz problem z nauką, a chcę temu jakoś zaradzić. * Ale ja kompletnie nie potrafię się skupić! * Spokojnie na pewno dasz sobie radę. Może pójdziemy na trening ze Stalową Łapą i jego mentorem, Krwawym Kłem co? * No dobrze. To pójdę i ich zawołam. * Świetnie! Zaczekam na Ciebie przy wyjściu z obozu. Wszystkie cztery koty ruszyły na trening. Stalowa Łapa radził sobie całkiem dobrze. Podczas tropienia udało mu się wypatrzeć schowanego kowalika. * Bardzo dobrze! - powiedział Krwawy Kieł do swojego ucznia. - Teraz spróbuj go upolować. Młody kot skoczył na ptaka. Niestety nie zdążył, a niedoszła zdobycz odleciała na inną gałąź. Wtedy Jabłoniowa Łapa skorzystał ze swojej pozycji i dorwał zwierzynę. * Super Jabłoniowa Łapo! Widzisz? Wcale nie idzie Ci tak źle! * Gdyby ptak nie podleciał to nawet bym go nie zauważył! To nie jest żaden sukces. * Nie sądzisz, że lepsze to niż nic? * No nie wiem.... * No dobrze. Nie ważne. Skoro na tym treningu poszło wam nie najgorzej to idźcie w teren. My zobaczymy jak sobie radzicie! * Dobrze! Obaj uczniowie ruszyli przed siebie. Po jakimś czasie mentorzy postanowili sprawdzić jak sobie radzą. Nagle Podrapana Kora usłyszał krzyczącego Krwawego Kła. * Co wy robicie!? Tak nie można! To oszustwo! Wtedy zobaczył zdezorientowanych uczniów, dzielących się upolowaną zwierzyną. Uświadomił sobie co zaszło. Wszystkie zwierzaki upolował Stalowa Łapa i część chciał przekazać Jabłoniowej Łapie , żeby nie było, że tamten nie poradził sobie z zadaniem. * Jabłoniowa Łapo! Przecież dobrze Ci dzisiaj poszło! A ty Stalowa Łapo, zawiodłem się na Tobie! Na pewno poniesiecie konsekwencje! Oboje! - kontynuował Krwawy Kieł. - a teraz wracajcie do obozu. Koniec treningu ma dziś. Potem wam powiemy jaką otrzymacie karę! Wszyscy ruszyli do obozu. Podrapana Kora nie mógł zrozumieć dlaczego młodzieńcy tak postąpili. Przecież są tacy mądrzy! Rozumiał, że Jabłoniowa Łapa nie radzi sobie najlepiej, ale przecież sam dziś upolował kowalika! Martwiło go zachowanie uczniów. Teraz musiał im wymyślić jakieś dodatkowe zadanie. W końcu stwierdził, że pośle ich na dodatkowe patrole, ale powie im o tym następnego dnia. Sam miał jeszcze dzisiaj poprowadzić sprawdzenie granic, a musiał zdecydować kogo zabrać. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Fanowskie opowiadania